


小棉袄

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	小棉袄

大年初一走了一天的亲戚，等到家天都黑了。  
赵磊先进屋把灶坑烧起来，指挥着焉栩嘉去看干菜。他俩一个月里没闲着，光去收拾那些东西了。这几天雪又哇哇地下，赵磊怕返潮给整湿了。  
焉栩嘉倒也听话，从鞋柜里摸出个手电筒，缩着脖子深一脚浅一脚把园里晒的豇豆条土豆干看个遍，最后到了大门口扯着嗓子就喊：“磊哥——没事儿——”  
“没事就进屋。”赵磊手里还端着个盆拌豆芽，身上系条大红碎花的围裙。这还是隔壁大娘给自己姑娘做，看赵磊和焉栩嘉两孩子不容易顺带着也给扎了条。

焉栩嘉进了屋就急忙脱了鞋往炕里面坐。袜子早湿了，他放到炕头给烤着，脚和手都压在摞起来的大被底下热乎。赵磊正忙着把菜端进屋里，看见焉栩嘉这模样就心疼：“明儿哥去合社给你买手套。”  
“我不用。”手脚差不多捂回劲了，焉栩嘉就下炕帮赵磊摆桌：“今年都买了新棉袄，我也不干啥，眼瞅着开春就用不上了。”摆好了屋子里热气也上来了，焉栩嘉开始掏自己兜里各家拜年的时候被塞的糖：“哥你给自己买双鞋吧，别的不讲究就得了，脚暖乎身上才能热。”  
赵磊正给焉栩嘉的碗里盛饭，听见这话瞅他一眼：“懂事儿了啊，知道心疼哥哥了？”  
焉栩嘉摸摸鼻子坐到炕沿上：“我不疼你谁疼你？”盘起腿咬一口花卷：“还是咱家舒服。”

虽说就兄弟俩，但年夜饭赵磊还是用心操持，现在还剩不少。焉栩嘉夹了块排骨到赵磊嘴边：“哥，你吃。”赵磊笑着咬一口，挑了最嫩的一块猪爪放焉栩嘉碗里。  
窗外不知道是哪家点了烟花，一声接着一声放了好久。兄弟俩自来是不浪费那个钱买那些东西的，但赵磊还是撂了碗把上了霜的窗户抹干净。背对着五颜六色的花弯了眼儿：“嘉嘉，过年好。”  
焉栩嘉瞅的都愣了，也不知道是因为烟花，还是别的什么。

兄弟俩其实没血缘关系。焉栩嘉他妈带着他嫁给赵磊他爸，没想到赵磊十岁那年他爸就因为肺癌没了。焉栩嘉他妈是个厚道人，辛辛苦苦拉扯俩孩子。可老天不开眼，赵磊长到十五岁，焉栩嘉他妈也一场大病跟着去了。留下一间房和最后一点钱，兄弟俩互相扶持竟也长到这么大。

吃完饭俩人一起把碗刷干净就又回了炕上。赵磊摸出一袋瓜子，俩人歪在一起看电视上一遍又一遍重播的联欢晚会。  
“哥……”焉栩嘉把手里剩的瓜子扔回袋里：“二婶是不是，要给你介绍对象啊？”赵磊过了年还没到二十二岁，但农村二十出头就抱上孩子的都一抓一大把。焉栩嘉也知道二婶是好心，想给赵磊找个暖心人，可他心里就是不太舒服。偏偏听见那些话也没资格开口，可乐罐都被他扣掉漆。“其实找个人也行，你看二瓢子那日子过的越来越好。”  
赵磊沉默一会，电视里演到了难忘今宵才开了口：“哥不搞对象。”又瞥了焉栩嘉一眼：“哥有小棉袄，不要什么暖心人。”  
听得焉栩嘉这脸也红耳朵也热，毛线织的马甲在身上成了累赘。他哥不常和他说这些话，就是闷着头对他好，整的他这一颗心天天悬着不知道该往哪里隔才好。这回算是被递了准信，焉栩嘉悄悄地拿脚趾头去勾他哥的裤腿。赵磊不吭声，头却是点了点。

被子瞎扯一通铺满炕。这一年焉栩嘉没少干活，力气大了，把赵磊抱起来就往被顶上放。  
赵磊在屋里为了方便，棉袄里头就穿了个背心，洗得松松垮垮平时挂在身上就直晃荡，看得焉栩嘉嗓子都发紧。  
焉栩嘉把自己裤衩脱了，把自己那根玩意儿和赵磊的握一起搓，上面却直奔赵磊那张嘴儿去。  
“呼…呼…你慢着点。”赵磊舌头被勾出来，焉栩嘉就像吃糖似的从舌根到舌尖舔个没完，舔得他腰都发软。其实他也不明白这有什么好亲的，但第一次弄的时候，焉栩嘉一贴上他嘴，他就不行了。  
嘴亲够了，焉栩嘉顺着往下一口口亲，背心也没脱就往旁边一推。他哥皮子白，下地干活也没晒黑，这时候看着和大白兔奶糖似的，又软又甜。焉栩嘉对着心口的位置嘬好几口，赵磊用手推他头他也不停，看着红了一大片才满意。  
两个奶头早就翘起来，被皮肤衬的和挂住雪的山楂一样艳一样红。赵磊被焉栩嘉直勾勾盯着的模样逗笑，  
往前挺了挺胸口。

“哥，你可真容易湿。”焉栩嘉手往底下摸了一把才晓得褥子湿了一大块。床头放了一盒蜂蜜，本来是兑水喝的，被焉栩嘉拿过来挖一坨细细地抹在赵磊屁股里。  
“又糟践好东西。”赵磊拿手指去怼焉栩嘉脑门，结果在对方眼里看来这根本就是耍娇呢，气儿喘的重了好几分。好不容易把底下那个水帘洞扣软了，焉栩嘉拱起腰扶着早就硬的不行的玩意儿直挺到底，掐着肥美的屁股蛋就动作起来。  
赵磊夹着下面哼哼唧唧微扭着腰，口水吞咽不及把整个侧脸都沾的湿漉漉。  
焉栩嘉心里觉得见过最好看的人就是自己哥哥，而哥哥最好看的时候就是被他按在身子底下艹。他咬住赵磊的耳垂起了坏心眼儿，含含糊糊地问：“哥，你咋这么好看，给我当媳妇行不行？”赵磊怕痒，躲着焉栩嘉拼命摇着头说不行。看真把自己哥哥惹急了焉栩嘉住了口，拿手指肚摸赵磊那根东西的头来安抚：“不当就不当，哥你稀罕我就行。”说完腰也跟着使劲，狠狠插了几下后泄了出来。

俩人身上都满是汗，被串灯一闪一闪映得发亮。赵磊还想起身去打水，没等下炕就被焉栩嘉按回被子里，他自己烧了水拿毛巾给赵磊一点点细致擦干净。赵磊趴着张开腿，看养了好几年的弟弟给自己擦那个地儿。等毛巾敷到胸口他一把握住了焉栩嘉的手：“弟……咱俩好好过。”  
焉栩嘉一愣，在他哥脸颊上香一口：“好，一定得好好过。”


End file.
